dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
WX-78
WX-78 is the fourth unlockable Character (960 XP, see Experience for more information on how to unlock it). WX-78 is a self-sustaining automaton who hates all living creatures. It can eat stale and spoiled Food without Health or Hunger penalties. However, food penalties that occur even if the food is not spoiled still take effect. (Such as Monster Meat .) WX-78, being a robot, will take damage when it is in the Rain. Umbrellas can't help this. The amount of rain does not matter and WX-78 will always take 1 Health point of damage every 2 seconds. The damage will not stun him when taken, similar to Fire damage. This damage can be negated if the player has an Umbrella equipped. When taking rain damage WX-78 emits light due to sparks flying off its body. This provides enough light to prevent the Charlie from attacking it, but WX-78 will suffer great sanity loss from the darkness. Special Powers WX-78 has two Special Powers (added in Strange New Powers update) SYSTEM OVERLOAD The first power is his SYSTEM OVERLOAD ability. When WX-78 is out in a thunderstorm he has a chance to be struck by lightning and will actually draw in the lightning much like a Lightning Rod. This will cause it to instantly regain its health, gain a speed boost, and emit an amount of light similar to a Torch. It will also prevent it from freezing for the duration of the effect. WX-78 will lose 33 Sanity when initially struck. This power is also initiated immediately after teleportation with the Telelocator Staff, due to the subsequent lightning strike in the immediate area. The SYSTEM OVERLOAD will last roughly 1-2 days. Upgrading The second power is WX-78's ability to consume Gears to upgrade itself. When eating a Gear WX-78 will recieve an upgrade for its maximum Sanity, Health, and Hunger. WX-78 WX-78 can upgrade itself by eating gears. The max amount of Gears that can be consumed to gain stat upgrades is 15. However WX-78 can still consume gears to gain the initial 60 Health, 50 Sanity and 75 Hunger that WX-78 always receives when consuming gears. This means for WX-78, Gears can be used as a sort of non-spoiling superior version of Jerky, although it should be noted that Gears are not renewable. The amount of each upgrade increase varies a little bit from upgrade to upgrade to keep the numbers balanced and even - except for health, which has a steady +20 increase on each upgrade. The stepped upgrade effects on sanity and hunger can be seen in the table below. Trivia * WX-78's voice is sounded by what is explained as a "crazy processed synth". * WX-78 is described as "hating all living things". However, it shows empathy for machines, saying "OH NO. WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?" when examining gears. * WX-78 has, besides its Empathy Module, lots of other technical components such as a Chemical Engine acting as a stomach, Optical Sensors acting as its eyes, a CPU functioning as its brain, a Processing Unit is described as being its head, it has gears inside his body, and when it sleeps it activates Sleep Mode. * WX-78's name may be a reference to the RX-78 series of mobile suits in the Universal Century gundam series. The most notable being the RX-78-2, the main mobile suit of the original gundam series. * When inspecting Evil Flowers WX-78 asks "SAY FLOWERS WANNA KILL ALL HUMANS?" this could be a reference to Bender, a robotic character from Futurama. * Upon beating adventure mode as WX-78, it is referred to as "it" in the epilogue, implying that its appearance and AI are not meant to simulate a specific gender. * When attacking something with WX-78 he may say the line "EXTERMINATE", which is most likely a reference to the Daleks in the T.V series Doctor Who . * Although WX-78 shows hatred toward all living things, he has a soft spot for bees, as when they are examined he says "A MINDLESS DRONE. I LIKE HIM." * When WX-78 looks at a tree, he says "TARGET ACQUIRED", which could be a reference to the turrets from Portal * WX-78 has a skull in the game files. * When WX-78 examines the Touch Stone it says: "DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC" as a reference to the song "Do you believe in magic" created by The Lovin' spoonful in 1965. * Despite the fact he was probibly built, WX-78 states he had a mother when examining the Science Machine or the Metal Potato Thing. Gallery 2013-07-07 00003.jpg|WX-78 with the OVERCHARGE effect WX-78 portrait.png|WX-78's Portrait WX-78 ingame.png|WX-78 in-game Category:Characters